inazumaelevensbestfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Say Hello To Nano Ring!
Hello minna! I'm very excited so........On to the story! XD I hope you like it! :P Last Time! Nano and her team arrives to Inazuma Town and bumps into Aphrodi. Then Konan starts chasing Nano until they meet Endou Mamoru face-to-face! Say Hello To Nano Ring! Mamoru: I'm Endou Mamoru. *smiles* Konan: *stands up* I'm Konan! Your Number 1 Fan! Nano: Correction: Number 1 Crazed Fan. (XD) ???: Yo, Endou! Who are you talking to? Mamoru: Oh, hi Kazemaru! Um....these young ladies? I don't know them yet. Konan: *eyes sparkle* Yet..... Nano: *slaps Konan* Snap out of it! Mamoru and Kazemaru: *sweatdrop* Konan: *snaps out of her thoughts* OUCH! Kazemaru: Anyways, Natsumi told me who were going against. The match is after tomorrow and we've go to train. We're going against a team called Zeus. ???: *pops out of no where* They're with Kageyama. Mamoru: Haruna? Haruna: *noddes* It is said that Kageyama made a new team. But we don't know much. I guess we'll have to wait for the match to see what he's up to. ???: Hey you guys! Where have you been?! Nano: Um....Running? ???: I thought so, Coach Lucia wants us. Mamoru: Then I guess we're going against a team called Zeus? Haruna: *noddes* Nano: Wait a sec....isn't that Aphro- Wahh!!! Before Nano could finish the girl which is Charlotte pulled her and Konan and then dragged them back to the mansion. In The Mansion: Nano: Hey! Let go of me! Charlotte: *lets go of Nano and Konan* Next time you leave the mansion, Roxy and I will follow you guys! Nano: *mumbles and walks away* Whatever..... In The Room: Nano: *lying on her bed doing nothing* Suddenly, her phone rings, she answers it. Nano: Hello? --------- Nano: Oh, hi Aphrodi! --------- Nano: No, I'm fine. You? -------- Nano: That's good. I heard that you're going against Raimon. ------ Nano: Huh? Ok! That's a great plan! ------ Nano: Ok! Well, I've go to go now. I have to go eat dinner then I'm going out with Alice, Roxy, Lexi and Lola to the mall to buy a few things then I have to come back to sleep, but I'll tell them, don't worry. ------- Nano: Ok, bye. *hangs up then goes downstairs to eat* In The Mall: Lexi: What are we gonna buy? Nano: Dunno.... Lola: How about we start with the shoes? The 5 girls went into a shoe store to buy shoes. In The Shoes Store: Nano: *looks at a pair of sneakers* I like them.....and I've got enough money. *takes them and then buys them* ???: I love these high-heels! Nano: *looks to the person* That was apearantly someone that Nano knew from before, in the past, but she hated that person, she was just like a real girly-girl, but if you were in Nano's place, she'll be your worst enemy. She is.....Midou Reika. Nano usally calls her Boy's Chick, because in the past, Reika usally walks with Nano at recess and all the boys falls for her then Nano gets annoyed because all of them keeps getting her flowers and things like that. Nano: *mumbles* Oh god....*leaves the store and heads to a clothing store* Reika: I love this shirt! Nano: *buys a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt then leaves the shop* Nano then went to almost every shop where she bought something she hears Reika saying 'I love -something-' , but when Nano went over to a another clothing shop, she heard her. Nano hates spamers. She got enough. That's it. She went over to her and made a huge fight. Then they went opposite directions. After that Nano went back home with Alice, Roxy, Lexi and Lola, then went to sleep. The Next Day: Nano woke up, got washed, ate breakfast then headed to the soccer fields. At The Soccer Fields: Nano: *jumps up* Ultimate Dark Ball! *kicks the ball to the goal* The ball got through the net but didn't do anything what Nano expected. Nano was sweating like hell and she was all covered with dirt. Nano practiced alot until she finally got it and went back home to take a shower. Now, she needs to eat dinner. While Dinner: Nano: *eats her bowl of rice* Charlotte: Aphrodi called. *eats a chicken wing* Nano: *stands up* Really?! What did he say?! Charlotte: Nothing really. He just wanted to check if you were home. You're not hiding something....right? Nano: Huh? What do you mean? *sits down and drinks her apple juice* Charlotte: Like....if you have a crush on him.... Nano: *spits out her juice (which apearanlty went on Alice)* Alice: Dude! Nano: Sorry....*blushes and then stands up* How dare you?! We're just friends! Konan: *giggles* Come on now, we know you like your Barnie....*bursts out of laughter* Nano: *blushes harder* Konan! Stop it! It's not funny! Konan: You did that to me.....so, I do that to you. *laughs harder* Nanashi: *giggles aswell* Your Barnie.... Lexi: Come on, Nano, don't hide it, we all know it. Nano: Just stop! Nothing is between us and neither we like each other! We're just friends! End of story! Konan: You like him! Nano: *gets very annoyed* WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS! YOU PAIN IN THE NECK! JUST STOP! NOTHING IS BETWEEN US! *goes upstairs very annoyed* Everyone looks at Konan. Konan: What?! She did that to me! Everyone went to sleep after they finished eating. The Next Day (The Day of The Match Between Raimon and Zeus): The Announcer: Woo-hoo! Thank you for coming ladies and gentle men! It's Zeus against Raimon and no one's going anywhere away from this interesting match! The match started after a few goals. Natsumi, Aki and Haruna sneeked inside to see how Zeus got this much amout of power. But Nano, was watching them, of course, Haruna has dropped her mirror thingy, so Nano picked it up and kept it with her. ???: Do you need help Aphrodi? Aphrodi: *turns around and sees Nano with her team wearing the Zeus uniform* Yeah. Nano: *comes beside Aphrodi and gets out the mirror then grins* Heh. You're looking for this, Haruna? Haruna: Huh? Oh....busted.... Nano: *grins* These three girls, *points at Natsumi, Aki and Haruna* sneeked in through the hallways of Zeus's base and cheated! The crowd didn't believe it. Raimon's managers sneeked in Zeus's base?! No way! The Announcer: Oooohhhh! Raimon got busted! Nano: *grins* Guards! Take them away and I suggest to stop the match! Mamoru: Woah! *gets out of the net* That's not allowed! Nano: Who says?! Huh?! They got busted so that means that the match is over! Mamoru: One more shot! One more! Please! If you get a goal then you win, but if we score a goal we win! Deal?! Nano: My pleasure! *takes the ball from Aphrodi then jumps up* Ultimate Dark Ball! *kicks the ball* Mamoru: Majin The Hand! *trys to stop it it but fails* The Announcer: That's it! Zeus won! Nano: *looks up to the crowd and spots someone she knows called Sasuke Dark then winks* Next Time! Raimon comes back from the match against Zeus and finds out about Aliea Academy! Nano has a small conversation with Reize but no one knows what's going on! The End! Note: Sasuke Dark= User: Gavin The End! I hope you like it! :P NanoForever (talk) 15:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever